


Worship

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Arin loves Dan's body and wants Dan to love it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I started writing this when Eating Food in the Shower first came out but stopped when I lost interest. I finished it for rubberbangin on tumblr.

Arin had seen Dan naked multiple times. Well, not completely naked but near enough. He stripped down a lot for Ninja Sex Party videos. Arin knew what Dan looked like under his usual jeans and t-shirts so he didn't know why this was affecting him so much.

The new NSP video for Eating Food in the Shower had come out and there was Dan, dancing around in his underwear. And then again in the shower, 'naked'. Arin knew he was just wearing tan underwear, same as Pulp Suicide, the girl in the video. But for some reason, seeing his flat stomach and narrow hips was making his pants get tight. Fuck, Dan was hot.

This was nothing new. Arin always thought Dan was hot, especially once they were friends. In truth, Arin was head over heels in love with Dan but never said anything. Dan was straight and he'd never over stepped with his best friend.

So the video was out and Arin was watching it a little too much. Suzy never said anything, she knew about Arin's feelings for Dan. Arin only had his fantasies, or so he thought.

It was a normal day of recording for the two of them and Dan had been hinting at something all day. He seemed to be waiting for something and once he and Arin were the only two Grumps in the office, Dan looked at him. "Arin, I've been thinking this over for a long time and I think I'm finally ready to tell you."

Arin's heart sank. Was Dan leaving the Game Grumps? "What is it?" He asked softly.

"I... I think I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Arin's face lit up. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if this makes things awkward. I promise I won't-" Arin had launched himself at Dan and kissed him full on the mouth. Dan was surprised but gladly kissed him back. After a moment, they pulled apart. "Fuck. I didn't think-"

"I know, I didn't want to freak you out and I'm glad I waited." Arin cupped Dan's cheek then slid his hand into Dan's curls. Dan hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Arin leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Arin." Dan forced his eyes open. "I want to go slow, I've never been with a man before."

"Of course, I'd never force you to do anything. We can go as slow as you want."

"Cool." He grinned and Arin was stunned by it. Dan had the best smile.

So they took things slow. Slow kisses on the couch, holding hands, soft touches. Arin let Dan lead, not wanting to freak him out with anything. After a few months, it was their first time spending the night together as a couple. Suzy was away and Dan invited Arin over for the weekend.

Arin went over Friday night and they cooked dinner together. Arin had been to Dan's enough times to know where everything was in his kitchen. They moved around each other easily, talking and laughing as they did. After dinner, they lounged on the couch, watching a movie. Dan curled up with a blanket and rested his head on Arin's shoulder. It was nice.

After the movie, they went upstairs for bed. This would be the first time they would share a bed since they started dating and Arin was a little nervous. Dan went into the bathroom to get ready. Arin changed out of his jeans and t-shirt for just his boxer briefs and a black tank top. He could hear the water running as he dug through his bag. He heard the bathroom door open and Dan walk in. He looked up and froze. Dan was in nothing but his underwear. Dan blushed and seemed to want to cover himself up. Arin walked over and took his hands in his. "You're beautiful."

"I'm not." He blushed and looked away from Arin. Arin touched his cheek and made Dan look at him.

"You are." He gently pulled Dan to the bed. He moved his bag and made him sit.

"I'm not, I'm too skinny and you can see my bones-" Arin stopped him with a kiss.

"Stop it, please." He said softly. Arin kneeled in front of Dan and took his hands in his. "You are so handsome. You should be proud of your body. You've been working out and eating better." Arin looked up at him and saw raw emotion in Dan's eyes.

"Arin..." He whispered. Arin reached up to wiped away Dan's tears with his thumbs. "I-" Arin kissed him again, slow and sweet.

"We all have body issues. Everyone. but I want you to know that I love you body. I love you." Dan let out a wet laugh and sniffled.

"I love you too." He said softly.

"Let me take care of you." Dan nodded and moved up the bed so he was closer to the top. Arin climbed up next to him and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "I want you to feel good." Arin cupped his cheek with his other hand and leaned in to kiss Dan slowly. Dan closed his eyes and sighed in content, leaning into him. His hand curled into the fabric of Arin's shirt tightly. Dan let out a soft gasp as Arin's lips moved to Dan's jaw then down his neck. Dan leaned his head back and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Arin shifted closer, his arm snaking around Dan's slim waist and his hand moving up into Dan's curls.

"Arin." Dan breathed, his back arching slightly. Arin smiled against his skin and looked up at him. Dan forced his eyes open. He didn't have any words. He just pulled Arin close and kissed him hard. They lied back onto the bed, Arin leaning over Dan. Dan moaned into the kiss. Arin had heard him moan plenty of times but whenever he made that sound happen, he got a thrill out of it. He knew that Dan was enjoying this.

With Dan now lying down, Arin went back to kissing his neck. He was careful not to leave any visible marks since they had told the others yet. While he kissed Dan's neck and shoulders, his hands trailed up and down his chest, stomach, and sides. Dan shivered at the soft touches and closed his eyes again. Arin followed his hands with his mouth, kissing down Dan's body. He kissed every inch of skin that he could reach. Dan squirmed under him, giggling softly. "It tickles." Arin huffed out a laugh.

"Sorry." He ran his hands over Dan's torso again, hoping to rid him of the ticklish sensation. He went back to kissing him though, working his way down his stomach. His stomach moved under his lips, tightening at he feeling. Dan let out a breathy moan. Dan's erection hadn't gone unnoticed. He knew this kind of attention could turn him on. Arin was surely excited too. But he didn't want to do anything without Dan saying so first.

He had reached Dan's hips and he kissed from one hipbone to the other. His fingers curled around the waistband of his underwear when Dan's hands pushed at Arin's. "Wait." Arin looked up at see Dan looking at him. "I- I'm not ready."

Arin sat up. "It's okay, we don't have to do anything else tonight."

"I- I want to. I'm just nervous."

"I won't make you give me a blowjob just because I gave you one. I want to give you one though." Dan nodded. "I need you to say it. Please."

"Yes please, I want you to." Dan said a bit breathless. Arin smiled and slowly pulled Dan's underwear down. His dick slipped free and Dan almost covered himself with his hands. Arin took his hands and squeezed them.

"You've got such a pretty dick." Dan flushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. "You do." Arin smiled even though Dan couldn't see him. Arin slowly started to stroke his dick and Dan let out a groan. His hands dropped away from his face and dripped at the sheets. Arin continued to stroke him before licking up the underside. Dan's hips bucked slightly and Arin grinned. He took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. He gave Dan the best blowjob he ever had so far. When Dan came, Arin swallowed it all down and licked his lips.

Dan looked at his sleepily. "I love you Arin."

Arin moved up to lie next to him, pulling the blanket over them. "I love you too Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com


End file.
